SleepOver
by MysticMoon
Summary: The gang of Escaflowne at a SleepOver at Folken-sans house. So many boys. So many girls. What do you think will happen?


SleepOver By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: No character here belongs to me. Unless some unknown random person gets thrown in =D Although legally Dilandau is not mine, he is currently "hiding" in my closet. *smiles*  
  
MysticMoon: I wrote the beginning to this fanfiction more then two years ago. Now I am hoping to establish myself as not only a romance author but a humorous one too. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki stared out at the boring rain as it falls from the sky. "What can I do on a day like this??" she murmured quietly to herself.  
"Well duh! A sleepover! That's why we're here dumb butt." A voice piped up behind her.  
Hitomi did a quick about face and flashed Millerna a wild grin. "I have the greatest idea!!" She told the other girls around the room, which include Yukari, Eries and Merle who was currently looking through Hitomi's sock drawer. *Nani?* As a big sweat drop fell down her head. "Ahemz anyways. Why don't we invite the boys over?" Hitomi putting an emphasis on boys.  
"Boys? Aren't we a little too young?" Merle said.  
"Not we...you!" Millerna gave the other girls this wicked smile and then all the girls pounced on Merle.  
"Hey!! What are you doing?!?!" Merle fought the girls as hard as she could as she was being shoved into a closet.  
"Why you little bitch!! You just scratched me. I aint a lotto card!" Hitomi yelled above the noise.  
"Deserves you right" Merle whimpered as she rubbed her nose and stared at the darkness of the closet.  
"Come on. Lets go call the others." beep boop beep beep boop *sounds of telephone dialing* Hitomi put the phone on speakers.  
"Hello? Van speaking. Hey guys!! Quiet down! I'm on the fucking phone!" *dead silence follows* Whose this?" Van asked again.  
"Hey it's Hitomi! Me and the girls are having a sleepover and we heard that you're having one too. You guys wanna come over?" Hitomi tried to make her voice as sleazy and sexy sounding as possible. Millerna gagged at Hitomi's attempts.  
"Hellz that would be great. The others are practically tearing my house down. DILANDAU! PUT DOWN THOSE MATCHES!! NO NO NOOOOO THOSE ARE VALUABLE BOOKS! YOU CAN'T BURN THEM!! ALLEN!!! GET OUT OF THAT BUBBLE BATH. WE'RE GOING TO HITOMI'S HOUSE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DRAGONSLAYERS? DILANDAU! GET YOUR FUCKING LACKEYS AND LETS GO! Hitomi?" Van looked around and quickly doused out the fire with his can of beer. Dilandau looked up from the fire and pouted. =D  
Hitomi suddenly realized that she didn't want her house burned down either. "Aaaahhhhh lets go to Folken-sans house. It's bigger and it would fit us all!!" She said quickly.  
"We'll be there in 20 minutes." Hitomi and Van both hanged up.  
  
Van somehow managed to pile in everyone in his big van. From the sound of Hitomi's voice, she sounded very horny and now so was he. Chesta glanced nervously at the speedometer in the car dash. It was now 55mph, 60, 70, and now 85!!  
"Van? Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Gatty asked seeing how Chesta was pale in the face.  
"Must.get.to.Hitomi.need.blow..job" Van tried hard to talk and drive at the same time. Gatty eyed him with one eyebrow up. Chesta turned green when he heard the words blow job and puked out the window.  
"VAN!!! LOOK OUT!" Van swerved when he saw a short, stoop figure on the road. Van winced when he felt a small bump. Van stopped the car and everyone got out. There lying on the road was the Moleman. He apparently fainted but the others did not know that.  
"O my God!!! We killed someone!" Van screamed.  
Suddenly a high-pitched girlish-sounding scream filled the night air. Standing by the minivan was Allen. He looked whiter then usual and he was pointing a shaking finger at the van. There on the side of the van was a message written in red. It said, "I Know What You Did Last Summer" Allen screamed like a girl again before flipping his absolutely soft golden blond hair behind his shoulders.  
"O my God!! It's just like this movie I saw!! I can't remember the name though." Van said as he stared at a billboard for the movie "I Know What You Did Last Summer"  
During this time of chaos, the Moleman had awakened and sneaked onto the van. "Where did the dead body go?" Migel yelled. Everyone stared, all that was left of that area was a chalk line of a dead body. "And where the fuck did that come from?" Van asked, pointing in horror at the chalk outline.  
"Hehehe sorry guys." Dilandau held up his box of 12 Crayola® chalks, grinning stupidly.  
"Lets get outta here!!" Guimel yelled.  
Everyone then piled up into the van and drove away to Folken's house.  
  
MysticMoon: I know it's short. But I'll see what I can do about it. If you have any suggestions, tell me. What do you want to happen next? Oh also, this isn't gonna be like the movie "I Know What You Did Last Summer." =D Thanks and reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
